


【ABO 349+25】作者没有心不是人所以没有名字，算了还是体面一点取一个吧。那——交欢

by hahabo



Category: all尤 all橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	【ABO 349+25】作者没有心不是人所以没有名字，算了还是体面一点取一个吧。那——交欢

难得见面，alpha和omega之间最好的交流方式就是性爱。长期缺乏信息素洗礼的omega在alpha面前都不需要爱抚就湿了内裤。尤长靖回来的时候，陈立农早就哄着林彦俊在卧室里玩开了，也不知道到底多急门都没关。林彦俊浑身通红，大张的腿，陈立农埋在他腿中间，脑袋起起伏伏，不用想也知道在做什么。林彦俊的腿又细又长，偏偏屁股上又肉滚滚，大腿被打的很开，脚趾爽的不安分勾动，嫩红的舌尖吐出来一截，偏偏上身还穿那件粉红色的毛衣衬得整个人又妖又媚，陈立农捏着那截细腰下面打桩一样挺动着，尤长靖想在伸头看看林彦俊那张漂亮的脸会是什么表情，却被陈立农宽阔的背挡住，只能听见细碎的呻吟声和模模糊糊吞咽的水声。

这边尤长靖夹着腿刚回房，那边的林彦俊也被放开了堵住的嘴。他嘴角红红的，还带着透明的粘液被陈立农哄着舔进去，却又被自己羞红了眼。omega软乎乎的伸手去求抱，却被年下的alpha躲开，将他翻了一圈，有点红肿的臀尖被打了一巴掌，陈立农撇了撇半哭不哭的林彦俊，低着头手指在他湿软的后穴抠挖，眼皮抬都不抬，闷闷地说，“痛哦？你刚刚把我肩膀抓破我都没有叫。”陈立农的信息素是话梅的味道，做爱的时候常常酸得身下的omega红了眼，但陈立农很讨厌这个味道，刺激的话梅裹着林彦俊的水蜜桃香，几乎闻不到那个甜甜的味道。年少的alpha占有欲异于常人，对于自己经常不在身边的omega他总想让林彦俊染上自己的味道。所以陈立农偏爱亲吻和内射，从那双漂亮的眼睛吻起，湿漉漉地亲遍全身，腿根在留下几个自己专属吻痕。身下的水蜜桃似乎不满意陈立农的走神，盘在腰上的小腿悄悄地收紧，膝盖蹭着alpha的腰窝，后穴也暗自收紧，本就快到的alpha被这么一夹差一点就缴械，陈立农缓了缓，捏着林彦俊的腰让他坐在自己怀里，低头去欣赏林彦俊肩胛上凸起的两小片骨头，用牙齿去磨，轻微的刺痛感让林彦俊忍不住想逃离身后的怀抱，却激怒了陈立农，年轻的alpha双手禁锢住他的双腿，像小孩把尿一样的姿势让林彦俊终于落下眼泪来，他努力回头去索吻，舌尖舔着陈立农流着汗下颌角，带着信息素的汗珠让他神智不清楚，呻吟声也从最开始的小猫叫变成了不加掩饰地哭喊，生殖器被进入抽插的快感让两人忽略了屋子可能还会有其他人的情况，酸甜味从门边裹着红浪溜走刺激着隔壁屋的三人。

范丞丞和黄明昊回来的时候就闻到了满屋的酸味，酸味中还夹着一点尤长靖的苹果糖的味道。被诱导发情的omega看见疼爱自己的alpha就像小猫咪一样，尤长靖跪趴在床上，软白的腰塌下去，沾满了体液的肉臀朝着门的方向翘起，手指进进出出的勾着门口二人的眼神。黄明昊给了范丞丞一拐示意他看尤长靖的胸口。白嫩的乳房上扣着两个透明的小碗一样的东西，细看里面还有一个硅胶做的小爪子，小爪子抓着乳尖旋转着，控制它的按钮被发情的omega开到最大，嗡嗡的响声有规律地叫着。范丞丞最先动了手，他拔掉扣在尤长靖胸上的吸奶器，食指和中指毫不留情地夹住了那颗通红的小奶头，已经被玩具玩弄了有一阵的奶子敏感地要命，稍微一碰就要出奶一样。黄明昊也有默契的躺在尤长靖身下，膝盖顶着omega要塌下来的腰，头仰着去喝omega的奶。

"长靖好好跪好哦，砸下来的话就把你送到陈立农那屋去，手绑起来看着人家干。"黄明昊总是有说不完的骚话。他和范丞丞一人吸着一面的奶子，舌尖拨弄着硬成小石子的奶尖，不去理会小奶牛流着水的后穴。

omega的体力本就不好这么一折腾，尤长靖坚持了没有十分钟就瘫在两人身上。范丞丞抢占先机，粗壮的性器破开omega的软肉，用力抱起盘在自己身上的尤长靖一点点往隔壁屋的门口走。似乎意识到事情严重性的小奶牛挣扎着，却被随后跟来的黄明昊摁住，直到范丞丞把他摆在陈立农屋子的门口才松开了手。

突然闯入的陌生信息素让林彦俊吓了一跳，突然绞紧的后穴把埋在身体的alpha吸出了精。陈立农啧了一声，蹙着眉头瞪胡闹的范丞丞和黄明昊，却也不得不承认这的确太过刺激，自己在林彦俊后穴重新抬头的阴茎就是证据。

尤长靖被范丞丞用后入的姿势，毫无遮拦地在林彦俊面前被进入了，囊袋拍打穴口发出糜烂的响声，偏偏黄明昊还捏着他的下巴把自己送到他嘴里，发情的omega一旦被勾起来情欲来，羞耻和脸面都会被忘记。尤长靖脸埋在年下Alpha的胯里，粗硬的阴毛磨红他的嘴角，紫红的性器在嘴里进进出出的，给脸颊顶得凸起来。范丞丞在后面不要命的操干，后面顶一下前面他把黄明昊吞的更深。涎水顺着嘴角流到锁骨，让一旁的林彦俊羞红了脸。

或许是出于omega的好胜心，他翻身坐在陈立农身上，摆胯又扭腰，叫的比刚刚独处时更大声。一时之间屋子里的信息素乱了套，被艹进生殖腔的omega抑制不住地吟哦，三个alpha也红了眼，闷哼着射了出来。

林彦俊还好，只有后面的小嘴被喂了精，稍稍按一下小肚子就一股股地流了出来。尤长靖就惨了一点，下面被灌满了，上面还残留着没吞下去的精液。

范丞丞架起尤长靖往房间走，走到门口时手指漫不经心地敲了三声门框，陈立农抬头看他，又指指林彦俊的肚子，比了一个👌。


End file.
